superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number 7G04 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Al Jean & Mike Reiss Directed by Gregg Vanzo Kent Butterworth Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Hank Azaria Maggie Roswell Pamela Hayden Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Margot Pipkin Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Craig Knizek Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs Songs Written by Dean Martin Andre Popp Pierr Cour Orchestrations Hummie Mann Sobo Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Script Supervisor Doris Grau Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editors Brian K. Roberts John Neal Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Daris Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith J.D. Maria Assistants to the Producers Steve Gottfried Leslie Richter Stuart Baker Ian Deitchman Michael McCusker Lisa Stewart Lana Repp Lewis Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Directors Rick Bowman Don Spencer Animation Production Managers Sherry Argaman Barbara Donatelli Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Mike Kazaleh Gregg Vanzo Character Design Phil Oritz Matt Greoning Sam Simon Background Design Alvaro Arce Layout Artists Browen Berry Istvan Majoros Tibor Belay Jang Woo Lee Ken Bruce Rich Moore Swinton Scott Tom Coppola Eric Stefani Ed DeMattia Mike Swanigan Ray Johnson Gregg Vanzo Karenia Kaminsky J.C. Wegman Animators Ken Bruce Craig Clark Ed DeMattia Brett Haaland Mike Gerard Eduardo Olivares Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Assistant Film Editor Don Barrozo Animation Checkers Nikki Vanzo Maxine Markota Laurie Hanson Animation Camera Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Cleanup Artists Joe Russo Nancy Kruse Don Judge Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Negative Cutting Telecine Unitel Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G04 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Fox Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television Fox